1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display device and a method of controlling curvature thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are used quite often in the development of display technologies. Such flat panel display devices include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices, for example. Most flat panel display devices are used in TVs, laptop computers, MP3 players, cellular phones, and the like.
Typically, flat panel display devices include a planar screen. However, flat panel display devices having a curved screen may be more suitable for some users. Accordingly, as exemplarily shown in FIG. 1, a method of manufacturing a curved display device by coupling a display panel 2 to a casing member 4 having a specific curvature has been introduced in the related art.
The curved display device of the related art, however, makes it difficult for a user to vary the curvature of the display panel according to desired situations because of mass production of the casing member 4 having a fixed curvature.